Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Partnerschaft
Hier können Partnerschaftsanfragen gestellt werden. Dazu einfach auf Thema hinzufügen klicken und den Namen der zu verpartnernden Seite als Abschnittsüberschrift angeben. Der Bürokrat des Almanachs wird in Absprache mit den Administratoren entscheiden, ob die Anfrage akzeptiert oder abgelehnt wird. Generell stellen wir an eine zu verpartnernde Seite nachfolgende Anforderungen. Zu beachten ist, dass die Erfüllung der Anforderung nicht automatisch eine Partnerschaft mit sich zieht. *Ein Wiki, das als Partner aufgenommen werden will, sollte sich primär mit Videospielen beschäftigen. *Eine andere Webseite, die Partner werden möchte, sollte sich im Kern mit Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts oder einem anderen Square Enix-Franchise beschäftigen. Kingdom Hearts-Wiki Hi, hiermit möchte ich eine Partnerschaft mit euch beantragen. Die Seite de.khpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki möchte gerne mit euch kooperieren.Legatze 09:03, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wir fühlen uns geehrt und akzeptieren. Wir hoffen, euch beim Aufbau eurer Seite behilfreich sein zu können. Umgekehrt freuen wir uns auf Unterstützung eurerseits bei unserer KH-Sparte! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! DelNorte 09:22, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, aber sehr zufriedenstellend finde ich das nicht: Da entsteht praktisch zweimal genau das gleiche Wiki oder wie sehe ich das? Ich sags mal ganz pragmatisch: Entweder wir lagern unsere Artikel in dieses Wiki aus oder wir fusionieren. Wie hast du dir die Zusammenarbeit vorgestellt, Legatze? --DarkChocobo 10:42, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ihr könnt eure Artikel so lassen, wie ihr wollt. KH-Pedia soll eine größere Bandbreite an Informationen speziell für Kingdom Hearts bereitstellen. Ich denke, ihr solltet eure Artikel für Kingdom Hearts lassen und einfach darauf verweisen, dass KH-Pedia weitere Informationen bereitstellt. Das funktioniert bei unseren englischen Partnern genau so. Legatze 11:17, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Den Vorschlag finde ich in Ordnung. Dann steht es sich aber nicht mehr dafür, dass wir all die "kleinen", z.T. recht unvollständigen Artikel wie Donald oder Adowampe behalten (die würden wir euch überlassen - wenn ihr wollt). Es wäre m.E. sinnvoll, wie das englische FF-Wiki einen oder mehrere KH-Übersichtsartikel anlegen (mit ausdrücklichem Verweis auf euer Wiki)! Was meinen die anderen User? --DarkChocobo 11:28, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wäre mein Vorschlag. Erstellt vielleicht Seiten für die Spiele und verweist dann jeweils auf KH-Pedia. Legatze 11:58, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem Übersichtsartikel unterstütze ich nicht voll und ganz. Das englische Wiki kümmert sich ausschließlich um Final Fantasy, wir aber haben uns Kingdom Hearts ja auch auf die Brust geschrieben. Von daher haben wir mehrere Möglichkeiten. Wir können einen gegenseitigen Austausch von KH-Artikeln fördern, die dann auf beiden Seiten genutzt werden. Wir können uns aber auch über eine Aufgabe von KH und Fokussierung auf FF Gedanken machen. Oder wir schlucken KH-Pedia (mit deren Einverständnis) und profitieren von zusätzlichen Schreibern. Oder aber wir warten noch eine Weile ab, wie schnell KH-Pedia wächst, und verlinken erst mal gegenseitig. KH-Pedia soll bei Artikeln zu FF-Charakteren auch auf uns verweisen, sonst bringt uns die Kooperation erst mal nichts. DelNorte 14:39, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier auf der Seite allerdings mehr Leute, die dem zustimmen als anders herum. Ich schlage vor, einfach mal die Mehrheit entscheiden zu lassen. Im Moment steht es 2:1 für meinen Vorschlag. Legatze 16:41, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Das mit den gegenseitigen Austausch ist für mich keine echte Option, denn zweimal die selben Artikel sind in meinen Augen einfach unsinnig. Also: :*Entweder "Outsourcing" (die KH-Abteilung verschwindet dann aber/wird reduziert auf Mindestmaß) :*Fusion (Potentiell dicke KH-Abteilung ;-) :Naja, ich denke, für mich wäre beides in Ordnung...aber mich würde noch interessieren, was Scharesoft meint. :Eine Frage, Legatze: Wusstest du vom Almanach, und dass er sich bereits mit KH beschäftigt, bevor du die KHPedia gegründet hast? Wie steht ihr zu einer Fusion? Denkbar? --DarkChocobo 16:46, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab was ins Forum geschrieben. Wie Organisatorische Zwischenfrage: Bei einer Fusion würde eins der Wikis gelöscht, oder? DelNorte 18:08, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, bei einer Fusion müsste ein Wiki gelöscht werden. Ich fände es mittlerweile, wenn man die Artikel zu Kingdom Hearts auslagert, aber die Artikel zu den Spielen und vielleicht auch zu den wichtigsten Hauptcharakteren behält. --84.171.123.55 14:33, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) --Ups, ich war net angemeldet. --Dr. Crisp 14:34, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Auch wenn ich hier erst sehr spät etwas schreibe: Die hier genannte Vorgehensweise finde ich in Ordnung. :: Allerdings habe ich auch nichts gegen eine Fusion einzuwänden. Das können allerdings nicht wir, sondern eher die Zuständigen für die Kingdom Hearts Wiki entscheiden. Natürlich würde das dortige Team auch hier entsprechende Rechte erhalten. --Scharesoft 19:20, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zeldapedia Was FF dem RPG-Genre, ist LoZ dem Action-Adventure, also warum nicht?-- 19:08, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt bereits ein hervorragendes deutsches Zelda-Wiki http://www.zeldapendium.de/wiki/Zeldapendium:Hauptseite, das auch in etwa gleich groß ist wie der Almanach, und mit dem eine Kooperation wesentlich mehr Sinn machen würde, aber mal ganz pragmatisch gefragt: wozu eigentlich? DelNorte 07:59, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das Übliche: Verlinken von thematisch verwandten Wikis.-- 14:15, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neue Partnerseite: FFXIclopedia Ich möchte hier bereits vorzeitig bekanntgeben, dass der FF Almanach mit der FFXIclopedia eine weitere interessante Partnerseite bekommen wird. --Scharesoft 19:20, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Um die Partnerschaft zu festigen, dürfen wir euch heute noch dies hier Zeigen. Natürlich ist das ganze auch auf der Hauptseite verteten, sieht einfach im Letzten "Tab" nach auf unserer Hauptseite --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 20:31, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaftsanfrage Liebe Wiki, ich betreibe ein Anime Manga Forum, mit einem Ausführlicheren Final Fantasy Bereich im Games Bereich. Wir sind zur Zeit leider noch sehr klein, aber es gibt schon ein paar FF Fans, die dadurch auch auf diese Seite aufmerksam gemacht werden würden und ein paar Final Fantasy Fans sicher auch auf unsere Seite aufmerksam werden. Es ist ja auch oft so, dass Final Fantasy Fans sich auch für Anime und Manga interessieren. Der Link unserer Seite ist: http://darkguerrero.square7.ch/index.php?page=Index darkguerrero.square7.ch Ich hoffe eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit euch beginnen zu können. Liebe Grüße :Hallo Darkguerrero. Inwiefern hast du dir eine Zusammenarbeit vorgestellt? Ich kann dir anbieten, dass wir dein Forum auf unserer Hauptseite verlinken. Ich würde mir dann aber wünschen, dass man bei euch den Zugang zum FF-Bereich leichter findet. Ich hab schon ne Weile gebraucht bis ich mal da war, weil die Reiter klein und unauffällig sind und der Bereich unter mehreren Unterpunkt liegt. Außerdem bräuchten wir dann umgekehrt einen Link zu uns, damit das ganze keine Einbahnstraße ist. Ich persönlich bin jetzt nicht so der Foren-Fan, aber mal schauen was die anderen User dazu sagen. Ich denke auch, dass solche Themengebiete wie Naruto/One Piece manche Leser ansprechen würden. Ich würde dir tendenziell aber sehr viel eher raten, bei genau diesen Wikis nach einer Partnerschaft zu fragen anstatt bei uns. Das wäre für euch wahrscheinlich sinnvoller. DelNorte 09:19, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Erstmal vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. :Mit der verlinkung hatte ich es mir genauso vorgstellt und im Gegenzug würde ich eben eurer Banner auch bei uns verlinken, damit Leute, die sich dafür interessieren sofort zu Euch finden. Desweiteren wird noch ein Thread zu unseren Partnern erstellt wo dann eben eine Beschreibung der Seite hinein kommen soll, da müsstet ihr mir nur genau sagen, was ihr stehen haben wollt. :Wegen dem Final Fantasy Teil, ich könnte unter Medien einen "Final Fantasy Bereich" einrichten, dann sieht man es sofort, ich hoffe dass du es so meintest. :Und bei eben diesen Wikis frage ich auch schon an, nur würde ich eben auch gerne FInal Fantasy mit im Boot haben, da ich selbst auch ein Fan dieser Reihe bin und es auch gerne Supporten würde.. Das mit dem Medienbereich halte ich für wichtig. Ich hoffe sehr, dass euer Forum bald wächst und gedeiht und wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen können. Ich werde euch in die Partnerbox hinzufügen. DelNorte 19:41, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Tron Wiki Haloo alle zusammen! Ich würde gerne eine Partnerschaft anbieten. Also ich habe ein Tron Wiki, und mir ist erst später aufgefallen dass in KH 2 wo man in der Computerwelt ist, in Tron City ist. Und dass heißt dass unser wiki auch was mit KH zu tun hat ^^. Und wenn ihr uns auf eure HP setzt machen wir das auch ^^. Beschreibung Also unser Tron Wiki ist Gerade neu, hat bisher noch wenige Mitglieder aber das wird sich bal ändern, da es das einzige deutsche Tron Wiki ist. Schaut es euch mal an, und schreibt mir dann einfach zurück. www.de.tronlegacy.wikia.de Liebe Grüße, -Shikamaru- 17:46, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich muss deinen Antrag leider ablehnen, weil die Verbindung zu gering ist. Nicht böse sein. DelNorte 19:29, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Partnerschaftsanfrage Hallo Wiki Team, ich betreibe eine Fansite zu FinalFantasy XIV ARR ( www.finalfantasy-14.de ) und bin auf der Suche nach netten Partnerseiten. Mir steht ein Team aus erfahrenen Spielern zur Seite um die Seite mit den bestmöglichen Inhalten zu pflegen. Da leider aktuell kaum eine deutsche Community zu dem neuen online Teil aktiv ist wollen wir versuchen diese Lücke zu schließen! Der Inhalt ist steht soweit erstmal ( zumindestens soweit es die NDA erlaubt ), daher sind wir auf der Suche nach Partner die uns Verlinken würden. Natürlich verlinken wir auch zurück! Ich könnte ein 88x30 Banner oder ein einfachen Textlink anbieten jenachdem was ihr lieber hättet ( sofern ihr mit uns zusammen Arbeiten wollt ). Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns einig werden könnten. mir freundlichen Grüßen Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 19:51, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) www.finalfantasy-14.de :Hallo Syon Sonnenmond. Deine Anfrage kommt genau zur richtigen Zeit, denn wir suchen eine zuverlässige Quelle für Inhalte aus Eorzea! Daher freue ich mich sehr, wenn unsere Seite Partner werden. Wenn es nichts ausmacht, würden wir ein Banner von euch sehr begrüßen, umgekehrt könnten wir euch ebenfalls eines anbieten. Eure Seite sieht sehr gut aus und es ist schon recht viel Inhalt zusammengekommen. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch und uns eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Herzlich Willkommen! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:17, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo DelNorte, das ist schön zu hören. :Wir geben uns viel mühe für den Inhalt unserer Seite, wir versuchen so wenig "Copy&Past" wie möglich zu machen und da eine ganze Linkshell hinter der Seite steht gibt es hierfür auch fast nie einen Grund. :Gerne könnt ihr Inhalte von uns nutzen, es wäre jedoch nett bei den Wikieinträgen einen Quellverweis zu hinterlassen da mein Team sich viel Mühe macht und wir nicht möchten das unser Text auf anderen Seiten ohne Verweise gepostet werden. ( Aber ich denke mal das ist bei euch wie in jedem Wiki eh gang und gebe ) :Ansonsten sind wir froh darüber wenn unsere Informationen viele Leute erreichen und freuen uns euch in jeder Art zu helfen. Auch wenn ihr Fragen zu Eorzea habt, die nicht auf unserer Seite zu finden sind, helfen wir gerne so gut wir können. :Wie genau kann ich dir/euch unser Banner zu kommen lassen? ( Und wo finde ich euren ). :Gerne können wir auch das weitere per E-Mail klären (webmaster@finalfantasy-14.de) :ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit! :Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 20:53, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Copy&Paste gibt es bei uns auch nicht, wir schreiben unsere Texte selbst und sind auch stolz drauf. Wir lassen uns von anderen Texten inspirieren und schreiben dann einen eigenen. Folgendes wird jetzt zunächst passieren: Ihr bekommt erstmal einen Eintrag in der Partnerbox auf der Hauptseite. Anschließend werdet ihr auch auf einer Projektseite vertreten sein, die aber derzeit noch in der Planungsphase ist, und wo wir euer Banner brauchen werden. Dafür wäre es aber gut, wenn es größer wäre als 88x30, habt ihr vielleicht ein größeres? Wir könnten euch unser Banner von der Willkommensbox auf unserer Hauptseite anbieten, aber es ist recht groß und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es irgendwo bei euch unterbringen könnt. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:36, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Wir haben auch noch ein Banner in 468x60 fall das euch besser passen würde. ::Ansonsten sagt uns einfach die benötigten Masse :) unsere Grafikerin wird dann schon was schönes zaubern. Euer Banner ist leider schon ziemlich Groß... habt ihr den vor weitere Bannergrößen anzufertigen im Zuge eurer Projektseite? Wenn ja würde ich ersteinmal ein Textlink setzen ( Rechts bei uns unter Hilfreiche Links ) und Später würde ich das kleiner Banner einbinden. Ich hatte vor im Footer die Banner unser Hauptpartner aufzuführen jedoch hatte ich dort nur an ~88x30 Banner gedacht damit die Seite nicht zu überladen aussieht. Bzw. auf unserer "Partnerseite" (unter Community) kann ich den Großen banner einbauen. Wenn euch das + Textlink auf der Mainseite ausreicht ::Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 21:43, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ein kleineres haben wir noch nicht, aber wir werden ebenfalls ein Banner in 88x30 erstellen. Sobald es fertig ist, stelle ich es hier rein. Euer großes Banner (468x60) nehmen wir gerne, wo finde ich es? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:15, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hab gerade unsere erste Version der Patnerseite online gestellt. :::http://www.finalfantasy-14.de/community/partner :::Dort findet ihr auch unsere Banner. Ich empfehle die direkte URL zu nehmen damit ihr immer das aktuelle Banner habt. Sobald Ihr euer kleines Banner fertig habt baue ich dieses gerne bei uns ein. :::Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 08:15, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hallo DelNorte, ich hätte noch eine kleine Bitte. Könntest du den Link auf die Startseite verlinken und nicht auf die http://www.finalfantasy-14.de/chocobos/infos. Da wir ja in erster Linie das Spiel vorstellen wollen macht es wenig sind auf dieses Seite zu verlinken da dies die Vorstellungsseite der Linkshell mit der wir arbeiten ist . Schonmal Danke! :::::Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 11:09, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Chris! Es freut mich ebenfalls sehr, dass eine Partnerschaft zwischen unseren beiden Seiten zustande gekommen ist! :) Besonders, da ihr eine zuverlässige Quelle zum Recherchieren für Inhalte über FFXIV zu sein scheint und dieser Titel, genau wie FFXI, bei uns nur unzureichend abgedeckt wird, da keiner unserer aktiven Autoren die beiden MMOs der Hauptreihe spielt oder gespielt hat. Eure Seite ist übersichtlich und ansprechend gestaltet. Finde ich beides sehr gut^^ Habt ihr Facebook und/oder Twitter (ich hab nur das FB der Linkshell entdeckt)? Dann können wir euch mit unseren entsprechenden Seiten liken bzw. folgen. Ein 88x30-Banner ist bereits in Arbeit (Ich kann aber leider nicht sagen, wann es zur Verfügung stehen wird, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich nächste Woche Internet haben werde :X). Ich hab euch zudem in die News und in unseren Hauptartikel zu XIV gepackt^^ Grüße, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:59, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Gunblade, danke für die weiteren Verlinkungen. Und nein aktuell haben wir noch kein eigenes Facebook/Twitter. Steht jedoch auf meiner Todo Liste :) Ich kann euch gerne bescheid geben sobald diese vorhanden sind. Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 15:12, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das kleine Banner ist fertig und hier zu finden :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:22, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Super :) werden wir die nächsten Tage einbauen! :Chris / Seyon Sonnenmond (Diskussion) 18:36, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) www.squareport.de www.squareport.de wir würden gern eine Partnerschaft mit Euch eingehen. Wie sind eine Final Fantasy Fanseite, die ihre Bereiche aber nach und nach auch auf andere Squareenix-rpgs ausbreiten wird. Gegenseitiges Verlinken fänd ich toll, man könnte auch andere Sachen gemeinsam planen. Black Cat von Squareport 79.227.88.244 09:13, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Black Cat. Vielen Dank für euer Interesse, wir würden die Partnerschaft gerne eingehen. Eure Seite gefällt uns und speziell ich kann sehen, dass ihr euch sehr viel Mühe gebt. Ganz besonders sehe ich, wie sehr euch Final Fantasy am Herzen liegt, und uns geht es da sehr ähnlich. Willkommen an Bord! :Ich werde den Link zu euch auf unserer Hauptseite einbinden und euch einen Abschnitt auf unserer Partnerübersicht einrichten. Habt ihr ein Banner, das ihr gerne verwendet sehen würdet? Was gebe es denn noch für Sachen, die wir gemeinsam planen könnten? Viele liebe Grüße, [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:22, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :So, bin jetzt hier auch angemeldet.Dann auf gute zusammenarbeit und Danke , dass ihr Squareport in die Rehe euerer Partnerseiten aufgenommen habt. Alles weitere klären wir dann irgendwann in euerem chat. Ich habe heute unsere Partnersektion überarbeitet, ihr seid jetzt verlinkt.Liebe Grüße an das Team! Cattie.12 (Diskussion) 07:58, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Pfotenballenklub Hallöle, liebe Almanach-Leute :) Ich bin Gründerin und entsprechend eine der Admins des Pfotenballenklubs, einem Wiki zur Tales of-Reihe, das bisher zwar noch recht klein ist, aber stetig wächst und bereits beachtliche Partner (wie beispielsweise das englischsprachige "Aselia (Tales of Wiki)" als Interwiki-Partner oder das größte deutsche Trophäenforum "Trophies.de") hat. Außerdem waren wir im Januar 2015 das Projekt des Monats der deutschen Wikia-Community. Aber was ist eigentlich Tales of? Es ist eine Videospielreihe von Japano-RPGs, die von Namco kommen und die im Anime-Stil gehalten sind (zu denen gibts auch noch Mangas, Animes und Romane). Ähnlich wie Final Fantasy spielt jeder Teil in seiner eigenen Welt mit seinen eigenen Helden. Inzwischen umfasst es in Europa neun Hauptspiele und zwei Spin-Offs, in Japan ist es noch bedeutend mehr. Final Fantasy und Tales of haben also einige Gemeinsamkeiten: Wechselnde Welten, wechselnde Helden, etliche Ableger, das RPG-Genre und die große Beliebtheit unter Fans ^^ Was bringt eine Partnerschaft mit dem Pfotenballenklub? Zum einen profitiert ihr von erhöhten Besucherzahlen, da wir seit Anfang des Jahres große Sprünge bei unseren Besucherzahlen verzeichnen konnten. Neben einer Nennung auf der Hauptseite (in den News und rechts bei den Partnern) gibt es noch eine Extra-Seite für Partner, wo eine kurze Erklärung zur Seite gegeben wird. Außerdem werden in unseren News auch wichtige Neuigkeiten unserer Partner genannt, sodass ihr auch dort manchmal auftauchen werdet :) Ihr könnt euch ja mal eure Gedanken dazu machen ^^ LG ~ Vanyar21 ~ (Diskussion) 18:28, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Vanyar21. Ich kenne die Tales-Reihe, ich habe früher Tales of Symphonia sehr gerne gespielt. Thematisch halte ich die beiden Reihen auch für recht ähnlich, also würde ich eine Partnerschaft gerne eingehen. Welches Logo du verwenden kannst, siehst du ja auf der Partnerseite. Dürfen wir dann euer Logo verwenden und auf die Partnerseite setzen, oder gibt es ein anderes Bild, das du verwendet haben möchtest? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:17, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo DelNorte^^ ::Ich denke, das Logo ist am besten geeignet, um bei euch auf der Seite zu sein. Ich werde dann auch euer Logo verwenden. Auf unserer Seite der Partner ist ja immer ein kurzer Text. Wollt ihr uns einen geben oder sollen wir uns selbst etwas überlegen? :) ::Freut mich, dass ihr/du eine Partnerschaft wollt :) ::LG ~ Vanyar21 ~ (Diskussion) 21:02, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Du könntest schreiben: Ein Wiki zu Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts und Bravely Default, das von jedem bearbeitet und mitgestaltet werden kann. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:11, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Drachen-Wiki Hallo DelNorte, ich bin Admin des Drachen-Wikis und wäre an einer Wiki-Partnerschaft interessiert, da es bei uns noch keine Artikel zu Final Fantasy gibt, obwohl es in Final Fantasy doch einige Drachen gibt. Ich denke von einer Partnerschaft könnten beide Wikis profitieren, da sich bei uns sicher auch noch der eine oder andere Fantasy-Fan findet, der so auf Final Fantasy aufmerksam wird. Was hältst du davon? LG Bowser ::Frage an unsere Community: Sollen wir? Eigentlich steht in unseren Partnerschaftsregeln, dass sich Partner primär mit Gaming befassen oder mit FF, KH oder SE zu tun haben sollten. Das liegt hier leider nicht vor. Dann aber wieder haben wir auch das Tales-Wiki akzeptiert, wobei hier zumindest nur eine Bedingung nicht erfüllt ist. Grudnsätzlich gilt, dass Partnerschaften mehr Aufmerksamkeit nach sich ziehen. Ist es daher an der Zeit die Regeln einfach über Bord zu werfen? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:45, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Norte, die Regeln über Bord zu werfen halte ich nicht unbedingt für sinnvoll, aber vielleicht kann man sie ergänzen. Grundsätzlich finde ich es schon richtig hauptsächlich Partner zu haben, die das Hauptthema unseres Wikis in bestimmten Aspekten teilen, jedoch denke ich, dass auch allgemeinere Wikis durchaus für eine Partnerschaft geeignet sein können. ::Zwar befasst sich das Drachenwiki in diesem Fall nicht primär mit Videospielen, allerdings muss man sagen, dass es sich auch nicht ganz davor verschließt. So gibt es bereits zahlreiche Artikel für Drachen aus Videospielen in der entsprechenden Kategorie. Andererseits sind die Artikel, die die allgemeinen Merkmale von Drachen beschreiben deutlich umfangreicher und informationsträchtiger als die zu den Drachen in Videospielen. Ich bin nicht sicher, inwiefern dies in nächster Zeit geändert werden soll. Aus jetziger Sicht erscheint es mir tatsächlich leider nicht sehr vielversprechend eine Partnerschaft mit dem Drachen-Wiki einzugehen, da einfach noch keine Artikel von FF, KH oder BD vorhanden sind. Es wäre schöner, wenn da schon ein Anfang gemacht wäre und man dann anhand der Artikel über die angestrebte Qualität bzw. den angestrebten Umfang im Videospiele-Bereich des Wikis urteilen könnte. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:06, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) FFTCG.ORG Hallo ihr Lieben :), wir sind fftcg.org - die deutsche Community Webpage des Final Fantasy Trading Card Games. Dazu gibt es bei euch auf der Seite ja leider noch nicht so viele Infos und ähnlich geht es auch diesem wunderbaren Spiel: Viele sind sich gar nicht bewusst dass es so etwas gibt. Aber vielleicht können wir dieses Dilemma ja mit einer Partnerschaft lösen? Eure Seite ist sicherlich auch für viele FFTCG Spieler ein großer Anlaufpunkt, vor allem um vielleicht ein wenig Hintergrundwissen, zu den Charakteren die sie in Kartenform nutzen, zu erhalten. Wir versuchen da ein wenig durch unsere Kartengeschichten und andere Kategorien die Brücke zu schlagen. Auch wenn hier lange niemand mehr angefragt hat, hoffe ich dass unsere Anfrage gesehen und vielleicht auch positiv beantwortet wird :) Liebe Grüße, fftcg.org 77.64.221.240 16:47, 23. Sep. 2018 (UTC)